memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Hallmark
Hallmark Cards, Inc. was founded in Kansas City, Missouri in 1910 and has been known primarily as an American greeting card and holiday decoratives company. Since 1991, Hallmark has produced many licensed "Keepsake" Christmas ornaments based on Star Trek characters, starships, props, artwork, and scenes. Hallmark has also produced other Star Trek-related merchandise including lunchboxes, lenticular greeting cards, buttons, sticker sets, e-cards, party supplies, novelties, plush toys, and jigsaw puzzles. The puzzles were produced through their Springbok subsidiary. The company has frequently used recorded music and clips of actors' voices taken from iconic Star Trek episodes and films. These clips are used for electronic audio features contained within their Christmas ornaments (or within their display stands) and greeting cards. A number of Star Trek actors have also appeared in commercials for Hallmark products. These products are currently marketed under Hallmark's PopMinded pop culture collectibles brand, and are promoted by the company's senior writer Kevin Dilmore, the author (or co-author) of a number of licensed Star Trek short stories, novels, and magazine articles. Appearances in Star Trek episodes To create the battle sequences between the Federation and Klingon fleets in Deep Space Nine s , the effects department used Playmates toys, Ertl model kits and Hallmark Bird-of-Prey Christmas ornaments in the background in an effort to keep production costs down. When these ships were required to explode, special effects manager Gary Monak filled them with explosives and party glitter. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 263-265) Set decorator James Mees used colorfully repainted Hallmark and Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornaments for Miral Paris' baby crib mobile in . The mobile's Klingon battle cruiser was a small plastic AMT model that had been repainted. An "unfinished" ship-in-a-bottle of the USS Voyager purported to have been built by Joe Carey and seen in was actually a 1996 Hallmark Keepsake ornament which had been modified for the show by production staff. While unsuccessfully evading Q, Quinn reduced the starship USS Voyager to the size of a Christmas ornament and tethered it to a Christmas tree in . Perhaps not entirely coincidentally, Hallmark's USS Voyager ornament was released a few months after the episode debuted. File:Baby crib mobile.jpg|Repainted Hallmark USS Voyager and Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornaments in File:Voyager in a bottle.jpg|Modified Hallmark USS Voyager ornament in File:Christmas ornament.jpg|USS Voyager's viewscreen when the ship was converted into an ornament in Interactions with Star Trek actors Leonard Nimoy recorded a special holiday message from Spock for use within Hallmark's 1992 Shuttlecraft ornament. He also appeared as himself in a television commercial for the ornament and gave the Vulcan salute. In 1993, Hallmark aired a television commercial featuring Patti Yasutake in the role of Nurse Alyssa Ogawa who was seen questioning the shipboard computer and then replicating a Keepsake ornament. Majel Barrett-Roddenberry provided the voice of the computer. Hallmark's television commercial for the 1994 Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornament featured Robert O'Reilly in the role of Gowron, commanding the bridge of a Klingon ship. His raucous Klingon language pitch was subtitled in English. Martha Hackett appeared as a Romulan officer aboard the in Hallmark's 1995 Romulan Warbird ornament television commercial. Hackett appeared in a similar costume to the one she wore in the role of Sub-Commander T'Rul in "The Search, Part I" and "Part II". William Shatner and Christopher Lloyd appeared in a 2015 Hallmark Hall of Fame television production called "Just In Time For Christmas". To promote the holiday movie, Shatner autographed a Star Trek Keepsake ornament for a contest. http://www.startrek.com/article/shatner-in-new-hallmark-movie-signs-ornaments On 21 July 2018, Doug Jones autographed one hundred starship ornaments for fans at Hallmark's PopMinded San Diego Comic-Con convention booth. http://twitter.com/StarTrek/status/1020824039713980416 File:Hallmark Leonard Nimoy Shuttlecraft Commercial.jpg|Commercial for the 1992 Galileo shuttlecraft ornament File:Hallmark Ogawa USS Enterprise-D Commercial.jpg|Commercial for the 1993 USS Enterprise-D ornament File:Hallmark Gowron Klingon Bird-of-Prey Commercial.jpg|Commercial for the 1994 Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornament File:1995 Hallmark Romulan Warbird ornament commercial.jpg|Commercial for the 1995 Romulan Warbird ornament File:Doug Jones at Hallmark SDCC booth.jpg|Doug Jones at SDCC 2018 Star Trek Keepsake releases release * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)| Starship Enterprise]] – featuring lights; commemorating the 25th Anniversary of Star Trek File:1991 Hallmark USS Enterprise.jpg release * Shuttlecraft – featuring lights and a voice clip of Leonard Nimoy as Spock File:1992 Hallmark Galileo.jpg release * – USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D from TNG; featuring lights File:1993 Hallmark USS Enterprise D.jpg release * Klingon Bird-of-Prey – featuring lights File:1994 Hallmark KBoP.jpg releases * Romulan Warbird – featuring lights * James T. Kirk – seated in command chair * Jean-Luc Picard – in USS Enterprise-D corridor * The Ships of Star Trek – , and Klingon Bird-of-Prey miniature starships * ''Star Trek Communicator Pin'' – gift premium combadge pin for buyers of all 1995 Star Trek ornaments File:1995 Hallmark Romulan Warbird.jpg File:1995 Hallmark Kirk.jpg File:1995 Hallmark Picard.jpg File:1995 Hallmark Ships of ST.jpg File:1995 Hallmark Communicator Pin.jpg releases * – featuring lights * Commander William T. Riker – with Type 2 phaser next to rock formation * Mr. Spock – seated at the bridge science station * Star Trek: 30 Years – with a miniature shuttlecraft from TOS; Enterprise is identical to 1991 version but made from diecast zamac with an electroplated nickel exterior and lacks lights; display stand features a voice clip of William Shatner as Kirk * Star Trek 30th Anniversary Logo Pin – embossed pin gift premium for buyers of all 1996 Star Trek ornaments File:1996 Hallmark Voyager.jpg File:1996 Hallmark Riker.jpg File:1996 Hallmark Spock.jpg File:1996 Hallmark 30th Anniversary Enterprise.jpg File:1996 Hallmark 30th Anniversary Pin.jpg releases * – from DS9; featuring lights * Dr. Leonard H. McCoy – on transporter pad * Commander Data – seated at Ops bridge station File:1997 Hallmark Defiant.jpg File:1997 Hallmark McCoy.jpg File:1997 Hallmark Data.jpg releases * – featuring lights * Kathryn Janeway – leaning on handrail adjacent to 's warp core File:1998 Hallmark Enterprise E.jpg File:1998 Hallmark Janeway.jpg releases * Runabout – featuring lights and a voice clip of Michael Dorn as Worf * Worf – holding bat'leth * – Celebrate The Century Collection; USPS postage stamp ornament * – Crown Reflections Collection; blown glass ornament File:1999 Hallmark Rio Grande.jpg File:1999 Hallmark Worf.jpg File:1999 Hallmark Enterprise Stamp.jpg File:1999 Hallmark Enterprise Blown Glass.jpg Additional item * 1960's Star Trek Lunch Box – School Days Lunch Boxes collection; scaled metal replica File:1998 Hallmark Star Trek Lunch Box.jpg releases * Borg Cube – featuring lights and a voice clip of the Borg Collective * Seven of Nine * Lieutenant Commander Worf – Crown Reflections Collection; blown glass ornament File:2000 Hallmark Borg Cube.jpg File:2000 Hallmark Seven of Nine.jpg File:2000 Hallmark Worf Blown Glass.jpg releases * Space Station Deep Space 9 – display stand powers lights and a voice clip of Avery Brooks as Sisko; station has hooks for six miniature starships * Benjamin Sisko * Q – Crown Reflections Collection; blown glass ornament; in judge's robes from the post-atomic horror era * Starfleet Legends – , (DS9) and miniature starship set File:2001 Hallmark DS9.jpg File:2001 Hallmark Sisko.jpg File:2001 Hallmark Q.jpg File:2001 Hallmark Starfleet Legends.jpg releases * Delta Flyer – featuring lights and a voice clip of Kate Mulgrew as Janeway * – display stand features a voice clip of Scott Bakula as Archer; ship is made of diecast zamac with an electroplated nickel exterior * The Doctor – with medical tricorder File:2002 Hallmark Delta Flyer.jpg File:2002 Hallmark Enterprise NX-01.jpg File:2002 Hallmark The Doctor.jpg releases * The Scorpion – Reman fighter with Picard and Data in cockpit; featuring lights * Sub-Commander T'Pol * Jonathan Archer – seated in command chair File:2003 Hallmark Scorpion.jpg File:2003 Hallmark Tpol.jpg File:2003 Hallmark Archer.jpg releases * Vulcan Command Ship – featuring lights * Commander – in EV suit * Star Trek Insignias – miniature ornament set of TOS, TNG and ENT insignia * – Kirk and Spock leaping through the Guardian of Forever; featuring lights and voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock, William Shatner as Kirk and Bart LaRue as the Guardian File:2004 Hallmark Vulcan Command Ship.jpg File:2004 Hallmark Tucker.jpg File:2004 Hallmark Star Trek Insignias.jpg File:2004 Hallmark City On The Edge Of Forever.jpg releases * – featuring lights * Khan – as seen in * Locutus of Borg – in an alcove with the Borg Queen from ; featuring lights and voice clips of Patrick Stewart as Locutus and Alice Krige as the Borg Queen File:2005 Hallmark Enterprise 1701-A.jpg File:2005 Hallmark Khan.jpg File:2005 Hallmark Locutus of Borg.jpg releases * – from TOS; new sculpting; display stand powers lights and plays a synthesized version of the TOS theme * The Transporter Chamber – from TOS; with Kirk, Spock and Scotty; featuring lights and transporter sound effects File:2006 Hallmark Enterprise.jpg File:2006 Hallmark Transporter Chamber.jpg releases * Future – Future USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D from ; featuring lights * Lieutenant Uhura – seated at communications station wearing a red Operations division uniform; "limited quantity" ornament available at Hallmark stores * – Kirk, Spock and Sulu at the USS Enterprise s helm station with on bridge viewscreen; featuring voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock, William Shatner as Kirk, Ricardo Montalban as Khan, and Judson Scott as Joachim File:2007 Hallmark Future Enterprise D.jpg File:2007 Hallmark Uhura.jpg File:2007 Hallmark Star Trek II TWOK.jpg releases * – featuring lights * ''Star Trek Communicator'' – from TOS; featuring lights and sound * – Kirk buried in tribbles; featuring moving tribbles and voice clips of William Shatner as Kirk and DeForest Kelley as McCoy File:2008 Hallmark Reliant.jpg File:2008 Hallmark Communicator.jpg File:2008 Hallmark Trouble With Tribbles.jpg releases * Klingon Battle Cruiser – from films; featuring lights * Starfleet Phaser – from TOS; featuring lights and sound * Lieutenant Uhura Special Event Edition – seated at communications station and wearing a gold Command division uniform as seen in and ; repaint of the 2007 ornament; limited edition of 450 released at the 2009 San Diego Comic-Con * Ilia Probe – "limited quantity" ornament available at Hallmark stores * "The Menagerie" – Kirk and Spock with Fleet Captain Christopher Pike; features wheelchair lights and sounds and voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock and William Shatner as Kirk File:2009 Hallmark Klingon Battle Cruiser.jpg File:2009 Hallmark Starfleet Phaser.jpg File:2009 Hallmark SDCC Uhura.jpg File:2009 Hallmark Ilia Probe.jpg File:2009 Hallmark Menagerie.jpg releases * – from 2009 film; featuring lights * James T. Kirk – with a type 2 phaser; first in Star Trek Legends series * – Kirk and Spock fight with lirpa in the kal-if-fee challenge; featuring music from the episode File:2010 Hallmark Enterprise.jpg File:2010 Hallmark Kirk.jpg File:2010 Hallmark Amok Time.jpg releases * – from TOS; featuring lights * Special Edition – from TOS and ENT; glow-in-the-dark repaint of 2006 USS Enterprise; no stand, lights or sound; limited edition of 700 released at the 2011 New York Comic Con * Spock – with a tricorder; second in Star Trek Legends series * – mirror universe forcing a mind meld on McCoy; featuring a voice clip of Leonard Nimoy as File:2011 Hallmark Romulan Bird-of-Prey.jpg File:2011 Hallmark NYCC Defiant.jpg File:2011 Hallmark Spock.jpg File:2011 Hallmark Mirror Mirror.jpg releases * – new 25th Anniversary sculpt with an attached display base; featuring a voice clip of Patrick Stewart's monologue over TNG's opening title music * Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy – with a hypospray; third in Star Trek Legends series * An Extraordinary Meeting – Prime reality Spock and alternate reality exchanging the Vulcan salute in the 2009 film; featuring voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock and Zachary Quinto as File:2012 Hallmark Enterprise D.jpg File:2012 Hallmark McCoy.jpg File:2012 Hallmark An Extraordinary Meeting.jpg releases * – featuring lights * Special Event Edition – "battle damaged" deco featuring lights; limited edition of 1575 released at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con and New York Comic Con * Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott – with a trident scanner; fourth in Star Trek Legends series * – Kirk fighting the Gorn Captain – featuring music and Gorn growling from the episode; available at Hallmark stores File:2013 Hallmark Kelvin.jpg File:2013 Hallmark SDCC NYCC Kelvin.jpg File:2013 Hallmark Scott.jpg File:2013 Hallmark Arena.jpg releases * – featuring lights * Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu – with tricorder and communicator; fifth in Star Trek Legends series * – Spock performing a mind meld on a Horta; featuring voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock and William Shatner as Kirk * Vina – as an Orion slave girl; "limited quantity" ornament available at Hallmark stores File:Hallmark 2014 USS Vengeance boxed.jpg File:2014 Hallmark Sulu.jpg File:2014 Hallmark Devil In The Dark.jpg File:Hallmark 2014 Vina ornament.jpg releases * – featuring lights * Lieutenant Nyota Uhura – with a tricorder; sixth in Star Trek Legends series * The Needs Of The Many – A dying Spock bids farewell to Kirk in ; featuring voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock and William Shatner as Kirk File:Hallmark 2015 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C.jpg File:Hallmark 2015 Lieutenant Nyota Uhura.jpg File:Hallmark 2015 The Needs of the Many.jpg releases * Star Trek "Pilot Version" 50th Anniversary Gold Edition – painted gold and featuring an audio clip of William Shatner's monologue over the (second season) TOS theme * Star Trek "Pilot Version" 50th Anniversary Edition – fully painted and featuring an audio clip of William Shatner's monologue over the (second season) TOS theme; "event exclusive" limited edition of 3450 released at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con, New York Comic Con and the Star Trek: Mission New York convention * Ensign Pavel Chekov – with a tricorder; seventh in Star Trek Legends series; "limited quantity" ornament available at Hallmark stores * – The M-113 creature attacks a seated Kirk – featuring phaser sounds and voice clips of William Shatner as Kirk, Leonard Nimoy as Spock and DeForest Kelley as McCoy * To Boldly Go – Kirk, Spock and McCoy on the bridge of the ; tabletop decoration featuring lights and voice clips of William Shatner as Kirk, Leonard Nimoy as Spock and DeForest Kelley as McCoy * Star Trek Maxine Special Event Edition – repaint of 2016 "Crabby Road" Keepsake ornament; limited edition released at the 2016 Star Trek: Mission New York and New York Comic Con conventions File:2016 Hallmark Gold USS Enterprise.jpg File:Hallmark SDCC NYCC 2016 USS Enterprise.jpg File:2016 Hallmark Ensign Pavel Chekov.jpg File:2016 Hallmark The Man Trap.jpg File:2016 Hallmark To Boldly Go.jpg File:Hallmark Star Trek Mission New York Exclusive Maxine.jpg Additional items * Star Trek 50th Anniversary Itty Bittys Collectors Set – set of four plush figures: Kirk, Spock, Uhura, and McCoy * Star Trek 50th Anniversary Squeelys Kirk – vinyl figure driving a automobile * ''The Wit and Wisdom of Star Trek Gift Book'' – smaller (4.375 × 4.375 inches) and abridged (80-page) edition of the hardcover TOS reference book by Robb Pearlman File:2016 Hallmark Star Trek 50th Anniversary Itty Bittys Collectors Set.jpg File:Hallmark Squeelys Captain Kirk.jpg File:The Wit and Wisdom of Star Trek, Hallmark.jpg releases * – featuring lights * – "battle-damaged" repaint of 2015 ornament featuring lights; "event exclusive" limited edition of 3325 released at the 2017 San Diego Comic-Con, New York Comic Con and the Official Star Trek Convention * Jean-Luc Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data – featuring assorted voice clips from TNG of Patrick Stewart as Picard and Brent Spiner as Data * Spock * – stylized figure giving the Vulcan salute; re-released in 2018 in a bright red box and in 2019 in a blue, white and gold box File:Hallmark 2017 USS Franklin.jpg File:Hallmark 2017 USS Enterprise-C con exclusive.jpg File:Hallmark 2017 Picard + Data.jpg File:Hallmark 2017 Spock.jpg Additional items * Itty Bittys Picard & Worf – set of two plush figures with carrier * Itty Bittys Data – plush figure; "limited edition" online exclusive * Itty Bittys Geordi La Forge – plush figure; "limited edition" online exclusive File:Hallmark Itty Bittys Picard Worf USS Enterprise-D.jpg File:Hallmark Itty Bittys Data.jpg File:Hallmark Itty Bittys Geordi La Forge.jpg releases * – featuring lights * – all-metal * Starfleet Tricorder – featuring lights, scanning sounds and voice clips of William Shatner as Kirk, Leonard Nimoy as Spock, DeForest Kelley as McCoy, and George Takei as Sulu * – Kirk evades a rapier-wielding Lieutenant Sulu on the bridge of the ; featuring voice clips of William Shatner as Kirk, Leonard Nimoy as Spock, George Takei as Sulu, and Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Lieutenant Arex and Lieutenant M'Ress – "event exclusive" limited edition of 2800 released at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con, New York Comic Con and the Official Star Trek Convention * Kirk * – stylized figure holding communicator * Spock * – stylized découpage figure; holding phaser * ''Galileo'' † – stylized découpage ornament File:Hallmark 2018 USS Discovery.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 USS Enterprise metal.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 Tricorder.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 The Naked Time.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 Lieutenant Arex and Lieutenant M'Ress ornaments.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 Kirk.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 Spock decoupage ornament.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 Galileo decoupage ornament.jpg Additional items * Itty Bittys Clippys Mr. Spock & Kirk – set of two plush figures with clip * Quark PXL8 Pin – enamel pin commemorating DS9's 25th anniversary; pixelated 8-bit graphic-style artwork; "event exclusive" limited edition released at the 2018 Official Star Trek Convention * Itty Bittys Star Trek Collector Pin Set – set of four enamel pins featuring stylized illustrations of Spock, Kirk, Uhura, and McCoy * Itty Bittys Gorn – plush figure; "event exclusive" limited edition of 2500 released at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con, New York Comic Con, and the Official Star Trek Convention * Itty Bittys Kirk "Mirror, Mirror" – plush figure; "limited edition" online exclusive * Itty Bittys Mr. Spock "Mirror, Mirror" – plush figure; "limited edition" online exclusive * Itty Bittys Kirk & Khan – set of two plush figures File:Hallmark Itty Bittys Clippys Spock and Kirk.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 PXL8 Quark Pin.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 Itty Bittys Star Trek Collector Pin Set.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 Itty Bittys Gorn.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 Mirror Mirror Captain Kirk Itty Bittys.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 Mirror Mirror Spock Itty Bittys.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 TWOK Capt Kirk and Khan Itty Bittys.jpg releases * 40th Anniversary – featuring lights * Commander Saru and Michael Burnham – exchanging Georgiou's telescope; featuring voice clips of Doug Jones as Saru and Sonequa Martin-Green as Burnham from "Choose Your Pain" * Tribble – fabric ornament featuring purring sounds and motion * The Transporter – Kirk, Spock and McCoy on the transporter platform; tabletop decoration featuring lights and voice clips of William Shatner as Kirk, Leonard Nimoy as Spock, DeForest Kelley as McCoy, and James Doohan as Scotty File:Hallmark 2019 USS Enterprise refit.jpg File:Hallmark 2019 Saru and Burnham.jpg File:Hallmark 2019 Tribble.jpg File:Hallmark 2019 Transporter Room tabletop ornament.jpg Additional items * Itty Bittys Janeway and Seven of Nine – plush figures * Itty Bittys Vina – plush figure; "limited edition" online exclusive File:Hallmark 2019 Seven of Nine and Capt Janeway Itty Bittys.jpg File:Hallmark 2019 Itty Bittys Vina.jpg Background information * Lynn A. Norton sculpted almost all of Hallmark's Star Trek starship ornaments for over 25 years. The Galileo shuttlecraft was sculpted by Dill Rhodus and the 1996 Enterprise ornament was designed by Norton and Rhodus. The Scorpion ornament was sculpted by Norton but the Data and Picard figures within were sculpted by Anita Marra Rogers. Rogers has sculpted a number of Star Trek figure ornaments. * Hallmark's initial concept drawings depicted the 1991 USS Enterprise, the first in the series, with a Santa Claus popping out of a hinged bridge dome with simulated garland draped around the saucer. Norton was able to steer Hallmark away from this concept. * "Magic" sound and light features are commonly activated by pressing a button, although many older ornaments stay constantly illuminated when plugged into a powered Christmas light strand. Since 2005, all "Magic" Hallmark Star Trek ship ornaments have been battery-operated and stay powered-on for less than thirty seconds after the "on" button is pushed. * Limited quantities of most "event exclusive" ornaments are also made available to Hallmark Keepsake Ornament Club members. File:Hallmark Star Trek promo materials.jpg|In-store promotional materials File:Hallmark Reman Scorpion prototype.jpg|2003 Scorpion prototype with a clear canopy File:Hallmark Star Trek greeting card.jpg|2018 Star Trek greeting card See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits External links * Hallmark official site * * [http://hallmarkstartrekornamentsdotcom.wordpress.com/ Hallmark Star Trek Ornaments @ Wordpress.com] – comprehensive collector site * * * Category:Collectible companies